


Happy Mother's Day - The Aleran Equivalent

by Carisa_Ironfell



Category: Codex Alera - Jim Butcher
Genre: Attis is not happy about it, Friendship, Gen, Pre-series/AU?, Septimus has bad ideas sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carisa_Ironfell/pseuds/Carisa_Ironfell
Summary: Septimus has a plan which Attis is reluctant to assist him with.(Set in the days when Septimus, Attis, and Raucus tormented the Academy)





	Happy Mother's Day - The Aleran Equivalent

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer! This was written by my sister, not me. I'm posting it for her because it is humorous. We hope you enjoy!!

Aquitainus Attis smoldered with rage. Araris, standing off to the side, set his feet and looked detached in preparation to metalcraft. His brother, clever boy, got out of the way.

“Why would I help either of you with this?” Attis asked in clipped tones. The earth quivered under his feet as he spoke. That was a bad sign. Attis drew on his own metalcrafting to calm down.

“Because you are a loyal subject of the realm, prepared to do as your Princeps commands,” Gaius Septimus told him in a cheerful, careless way.

Beside the Princeps, Antillus Raucus grinned wolfishly. Attis turned a level stare to Raucus, hoping to deter him. It was pointless. The heir of Antillus had the Northern mindset of never backing down and having loyalty to his friends.

“Sep, this plan will get all of us in a lot of trouble,” Attis said, hoping to reason with him.

Green eyes glittered as Septimus smiled. “Not until we're done,” he said with perfect confidence.

Attis sighed. “Fine. I'll help replace all the paintings in the gallery with your mother's paintings.”

Septimus beamed. “Mother is going to love this!”


End file.
